walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn Rhee (TV Series)
:For the comic book character, see Glenn (Comic Series). :For the video game character, see Glenn (Video Game). :For the social game character, see Glenn (Social Game). Glenn Rhee The Walking Dead - Glenn Rhee - AMC amctv.com is a supply runner for the Atlanta group. He meets Rick Grimes during one of his frequent forays into Atlanta to scavenge much-needed supplies for sustaining the camp. He notices Rick being chased and getting trapped inside a tank by Walkers. Overview Glenn is keenly aware of the extreme danger of his scavenging missions, but because of his youth, he is willing to take the risk. He used to deliver pizzas for a living, and his knowledge of every shortcut in Atlanta proves extremely useful to the group's scavenging needs. In the episode Cherokee Rose Glenn wears a shirt that has some Boy Scout markings on it, a sign that he might have been a Boy Scout. Young and resourceful, Glenn thinks on his feet and shows great compassion and humanity. Despite all the horrors he has seen, he maintains a youthful enthusiasm for life and its unexpected pleasures. He is an integral part of the camp, showing surprising depth and emotion when the group experiences a devastating tragedy. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta Glenn was originally from Michigan, and moved to Atlanta sometime within his adult years. While in the city, he delivered pizzas for a living. He knows the city fairly well and can navigate his way through back alleys and the streets as well. When the outbreak began and the city converted into a refugee center, Glenn, being resourceful, was able to survive despite the city slowly becoming overrun with walkers. In the episode, "Nebraska", Glenn talked about his mother and sisters, but their fate after the apocalypse is still currently unknown. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Near the end of the episode. Rick is hiding inside of a tank, Glenn unexpectedly contacts Rick via a radio and jokingly calls him "Dumbass" and also asks Rick if he is cozy inside the tank. "Guts" Rather than go into Atlanta alone, Glenn brings more people with him to scavenge for supplies (though he later comes to regret the idea since this was the first time he did it. And the results were not as favorable as working alone.) He spots Rick as he was attacked by a mob of zombies upon entering the city and see him escape into a tank parked in the middle of the street. Glenn manages to reach him through the CB in the tank and helps him escape the zombie mob. He then later leads Rick to his group as they try to think of what to do next since the zombies are aware of their presence (due to Rick's earlier action, though he was unaware there were survivors). At first the group think they can escape through the sewer, but Glenn scouting it reveal bars blocking their way and a zombie feasting on a rat. After telling the others that idea is out, Rick gets the idea to put zombie entrails on their person to mask their scent and wade through the zombies to get transportation. Glenn volunteers to go with him and the two make their way to a parking lot. The plan works until a sudden rainstorm passes through and washes off the entrails, giving the two away. Rick and Glenn are forced to run but manage to make it to the lot and secure a loading truck. Realizing they need a distraction, Rick hot-wires a Dodge Challenger and has Glenn lead the zombies away from the store while Rick picks up the others. The plan succeeds and Glenn is seen leaving Atlanta in the Challenger, whooping in victory. "Tell It to the Frogs" After they all get back to the campsite and reunite with the other survivors, Glenn is asked by Rick to go with him back in the city because he knows his way in and out. He leads Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl to the building that Merle was hand-cuffed onto. Heading up the stairs they find no walkers. On the roof, Daryl calls out to Merle, but they only find Merle's hand, a bloody hacksaw, and the bloody hand-cuffs. "Vatos" When Rick decides to go back for Merle he enlists the help of Glenn because of his knowledge of the city. Glenn reluctantly agrees and joins the party to go save Merle. In the city, they realize that Merle was able to escape by cutting off his hand and after following Merle's bloody trail the group starts to organize how to get the bag of guns back. Glenn organizes the plan to get the guns like a skilled tactician arguing that he's agile enough to get in and out of the streets. At one point Daryl asks Glenn what his profession was before the apocalypse to which Glenn replies, "Pizza delivery. Why?". Glenn succeeds in acquiring the weapons, but is taken hostage by a group called the Vatos who also want the guns. Rick and the group come to the Vatos hideout with a hostage called Miguel but the negotiation goes badly and both groups draw their guns on each other. The battle is interrupted by Abuela, a woman who reveals to the group that the Vatos are actually looking after an abandoned nursing home and its residents. The group decide to split the guns between themselves and the Vatos, and return to the spot where they left the van only to find it missing. Assuming Merle to be the culprit, they immediately head back to camp and are just in time to fend off an attacking horde of walkers. "Wildfire" After the attack on the campsite which left many people dead, he and the others struggled to decide what to do with Jim, who was bitten. Glenn says his goodbyes to him, as does everyone else, and leaves the man sitting by a tree. Glenn and the group arrive at the CDC only to find it seemingly abandoned, and they are about to leave until a door opens, bathing the group in light. "TS-19" Following their arrival at the CDC, Glenn takes advantage of the building's luxuries (food, clean clothes, etc.), and follows around the rest of the survivors. He, along with everyone else except for Jacqui and Edwin Jenner, escape the building before it explodes, and then head to Fort Benning. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Glenn was forced to stop along with the others when Dale's RV breaks down. He is then later seen fixing an old truck; when a herd of zombies come their way, he hides under a car with Shane. Sophia then gets chased by a duo of zombies and the group looks for, but she is not found by the end of the episode. "Bloodletting" Glenn and the group continue to look for Sophia when all of a sudden Maggie appears on a horse and takes Lori and tells Glenn and the others to head to their farm they make it back to the highway, but Carol does not want to go and wants to keep looking for Sophia. Dale, Daryl, Carol and Andrea stay at the RV to see if Sophia comes back while Glenn and T-Dog head to the farm. "Save The Last One" Glenn makes it to the farm with T-Dog and watches Hershel perform surgery on Carl he then sits out on the porch and prays for this to end, he starts to form a relationship with Maggie (Hershel's Daughter) and then waits for Shane and Otis to return to the farm with the supplies. Shane reveals that Otis is dead and Glenn feels sorry even though he didn't know him. "Cherokee Rose" At the farm, Dale and T-Dog find a walker inside of one of the wells, and the group quickly rallied to devise a plan to rescue the walker from the well without contaminating the water. The survivors then lower down Glenn as bait. The plan goes awry when the old rusty water pump they’re using as a pulley breaks, sending Glenn within reach of the ravenous reverent. They save Glenn who, despite his panic, managed to lasso the corpulent creature. Unfortunately, the risk and subsequent struggle to haul out the zombie is all for nothing, as its rancid body gets snagged on the lip of the well only to rip in half, dropping its fetid bowels into the water below. Later, Glenn and Maggie go for an excursion to the local pharmacy to get more medical supplies and a pregnancy test for Lori, and while they are there, they end up having sex. "Chupacabra" Glenn is frustrated by Maggie's hot and cold behavior towards him. He shares a theory with Dale that all of the women are acting strangely because their menstrual cycles are aligning. Dale advises him to keep that theory to himself, and also discovers that Glenn and Maggie had sex. He mentions that Hershel would likely not approve, to which Glenn replies, "tomorrow I might be dead." Glenn is the only person at this point that knows Lori is pregnant. Maggie passes a note to Glenn during dinner asking him where he thinks they should have their second sexual encounter, and he replies the (barn) loft. But Maggie does not read his reply right away. Glenn sets out to investigate the barn and wait for Maggie, but makes the shocking discovery that the barn is already in-use as a containment and concealment vessel for numerous walkers. "Secrets" Glenn, unable to hold the secret of the barn, tells Dale about it, as well as Lori's pregnancy. After this incident, Maggie feels betrayed by Glenn and initially refuses to speak with him, though she does another run into town with him. While there, Maggie is attacked by a Walker and Glenn jumps into to rescue her. They manage to get Lori´s morning after pills, which Rick finds. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Glenn reveals to the whole group that there are walkers in the barn. Maggie is again frustrated by Glenn's inability to keep secrets, but he reassures her that it was to keep her safe. Later, when he par-takes in the shooting at the end of the episode with Shane, Andrea, T-Dog, and Daryl, he first looks at Maggie for approval of shooting, and she agrees. "Nebraska" At Hershel's home Maggie asks Glenn if he would stay if the rest of his group were to leave, but Glenn is unsure how to answer. Beth suddenly grows ill and collapses. She suffers from a Fever and other serious symptoms, and seems to be in some state of shock. The group looks for Hershel to care for Beth, but discover that he has vanished, leaving behind his empty flask as a clue. Rick decides to look for Hershel at the local bar, and takes Glenn as backup. En route to town, Glenn confides to Rick that Maggie told him she loved him. Rick says that they need more good things like that in their lives, and that he should embrace those moments. At the bar, Rick and Glenn find Hershel and tells him about Beth. Hershel reflects that he had robbed his daughters of a normal grieving process by giving them a false hope, and allowing himself to believe it too. Hershel also says that Rick must relate, saying he saw the same feeling wash over Rick's face when Sophia emerged from the barn that there is no hope. Rick argues that nothing has really changed, and people are counting on them to be strong. They are interrupted when the bar door opens and two strange men walk in, giving their names as Tony and Dave. The five men converse cordially at first, but the strangers become impatient when Rick's group will not divulge information about the Greene farm. Glenn and the group are immediately untrustworthy of the strangers when Tony loses his patience and says he is considering shooting them all. When Dave reaches for his gun, Glenn watches as Rick pulls out his gun and shoots the two men. "Triggerfinger" At town, after killing Dave and Tony, Rick, Hershel and Glenn are about to leave but instead get pinned down in the saloon by Dave and Tony's group. Rick tells them that Dave and Tony pulled their guns out on them first but the group begin to shoot. Rick tells Glenn to check the back exit. As Glenn walks down some creaky steps and approaches the door, a shadow outside reaches for the handle and begins to twist it but Glenn shoots through the glass and scares him off. Rick tells Hershel to cover Glenn while he makes a run for the car. A man, named Sean, who was part of the group sneaks up behind Glenn and attempts to shoot him but Hershel shoots and wounds Sean, who starts crying out in pain. Rick asks Hershel what happened, he says he thinks Glenn was hit. Rick finds Glenn is just frozen behind a dumpster and approaches him. Rick, Hershel and Glenn return to the farm with Randall blind folded in the backseat as a hostage. The group argues on what to do with Randall, Rick says they will fix him up and than drop him off to defend himself but Shane thinks that he will tell his group where the farm is and this will start a war. Hershel reminds Shane that it is his farm and while he is there he needs to keep his mouth shut. Maggie pulls Glenn aside and asks him if anything is wrong, he explains how her father saved his life, and that he froze and could not do anything to help. He had froze because she told him that he loved him, and he was afraid to die because of how it would affect her. She tries to embrace him, but he pushes her away. "18 Miles Out" Glenn is not seen this episode but is talked about by Lori and Maggie about how he froze during the shootout between Rick, himself and Hershel and Dave and Tony's group. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" In the farmhouse, Glenn finds Hershel checking up on Beth. Hershel asks Glenn about his family and tells him about his own Irish heritage. He hands Glenn a pocket watch that belonged to his grandfather. "No man is good enough for your little girl," Hershel says, "until one is". As the sun sets, Rick again asks Lori if she thinks he's doing the right thing. Lori nods. The group gathers in the house. Rick asks if anyone thinks Randall should be spared. Dale posits that the only people who think so are himself and Glenn, but Glenn too sides with Rick. "He's not one of us," Glenn offers. Glenn along with all the other survivors gather around Dale before he is shot by Daryl to prevent reanimation. "Better Angels" Glenn attends Dale's funeral and is sad because he regrets going against the latter's wishes to spare Randall, but Andrea comforts him and tells him that Dale was proud of him overall and knew how much Glenn cared for him. Later, Randall disappears from the barn and while the group are looking for him Shane emerges from the woods claiming Randall has escaped and is armed. Glenn and Daryl are sent to look for him in the woods. They are attacked by a walker, and when Glenn kills it, it turns out to be a reanimated Randall. Both Daryl and Glenn are puzzled by the lack of bites on the body, and also find it strange how the neck has been snapped. They return to the farm to tell the rest of the group about what happened. "Beside the Dying Fire" When the zombies invade the farm, Glenn and Maggie get into Shane's car and attempt to corral the zombies and lead them away from the farm. Glenn shoots multiple zombies until he realizes there is too many of them. When they are overwhelmed, Glenn convinces Maggie to leave the farm. As morning hits, the two continue to drive as Maggie feels shaken from the attack on the farm. She asks Glenn if her family escaped; he comforts her though insists that he drive instead. As they make their way back to the highway where the group left supplies for Sophia, they meet up with Rick, Carl, and Hershel who await them. Daryl, Carol, Lori, Beth and T-Dog also arrive. Glenn asks about Andrea, but T-Dog exclaims she "went down" during the attack. The group presses on but stops along the road when Rick runs out of gas. Rick's leadership is questioned when he reveals the secret he'd been hiding about the walkers; they're all infected. Glenn lashes out at Rick for not telling the group as he did when he told "for the good of everyone" about the barn. They take shelter for the night. A prison can be seen looming in the distance. Season 3 "Seed" Glenn is seen with the group when they stumble upon the abandoned house and Rick, Carl, Daryl, and T-Dog kill the Walkers inside of it. The group is forced to flee, however, when another herd of walkers begins to approach their location. After Daryl and Rick stumble upon the prison while hunting, Glenn helps out to distract and kill the walkers while Rick runs inside the prison yard to close the main gate. The next day, Glenn assists Rick, Daryl, Maggie, and T-Dog in killing the remainder of the Walkers on the interior of the prison. The romantic relationship between him and Maggie continues as the two share a cell on the inside of the prison and cuddle as he checks Maggie for scratch marks. The next day after sleeping in the inside of the prison, Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel suit up and explore more of the inside of the prison in search of its infirmary and cafeteria. The group is ambushed by Walkers, causing both Maggie and Glenn to split up from the rest. Hershel insists that himself, Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog go back to look for them, and Hershel manages to find them, but is bit in the right calf by a Lurker lying against the wall. Glenn assists them in taking Hershel to the cafeteria, and is present when Rick amputates the lower portion of Hershel's right leg to keep the infection from spreading. "Sick" Glenn is seen mostly by Hershel's side in the episode, and helps to console Maggie. Carol pulls him aside despite orders by Rick to stay at Hershel's side, needing his assistance in killing a female walker to use as practice for a C-Section as she may be the one to deliver Lori's baby due to Hershel's condition and because of Carl being born that way. "Walk With Me" Glenn does not appear in this episode. "Killer Within" Glenn will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Glenn has killed: *Greene Farm Inhabitants (Zombified) *Randall (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 |}} Trivia *In the episode, "Nebraska", Glenn reveals he has more than one sister. *In the episode, "Save the Last One", Glenn reveals to Maggie Greene that he has never prayed before but in this episode, he states that this is his first time trying. *Glenn reveals to Hershel about the origins of his family which is from Michigan but originally came from Korea. *Glenn is the only Asian person to be seen alive in the show so far, however another Asian character can be seen in the first released picture of The Governor. *Glenn is the second closest interpretation to his comic book counterpart, just behind Morgan Jones. He is second most because his character has had time to evolve in the show differently from the Comics, however retaining his key story arc in the Greene family. Morgan only appeared in one episode of the show and has of yet been able to evolve past his comic counterpart. *In the episode "Pretty Much Dead Already", Glenn reveals that he has played Portal. *Glenn has been seen, mentioned and/or heard in every single episode to date. *Glenn is one of the only characters to have appeared in almost every form of Walking Dead media, having appeared in the Comic Series, TV show, Video Game, and Social Game. *It is possible Glenn is indirectly responsible for the deaths of Jim, Amy, Ed Peletier and all the other Atlanta survivors as he drove a red car which produced a large beeping noise to the camp in the episode, "Tell It to the Frogs", and it is possible that this is what attracted the group of walkers to the camp in the episode, "Vatos". *It is confirmed by Glen Mazzara that Glenn's last name is Rhee, but has never been mentioned in the TV series. Glenn's last name is also listed on his page on AMC's official "The Walking Dead" site.The Walking Dead: Glenn Rhee AMC References Category:TV Series Characters